An aspect of providing healthcare services is preparing accurate records and notes, which may be extensive in some situations or practices. For some healthcare providers, the preparation of healthcare service records and notes may entail significant effort and time, which may reduce the time that the provider may otherwise devote to serving patients directly. In some practices, providers may prepare written or typed notes, either while providing healthcare services for a patient or afterwards. In other practices, providers may provide oral or spoken notes that may be transcribed by a human transcriptionist or a computer-based voice recognition system. These healthcare records or notes typically include just a summary of the healthcare services that are provided and/or observations or conclusions that may be reached in connection with providing the healthcare services.